Harry Potter et l'avenir incertain
by sirianna1
Summary: Chapitre 5 en ligne. Mon histoire est celle d'Harry qui entame sa 6em année, une nouvelle prof, une nouvelle a l'école qui va tomber dans l'oeil de ... surprise!(Suite HP5)
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et L'avenir Incertain  
  
Ouais bon si y'a des gens qui croient avoir déja vu se titre cé pas parce qu'ils sont fou, cé ke j'ai déja écrit un début de fic(ya assez longtemps) qui avais se titre mais comme ça m'étonnerais que quun l'ai lu et que j'aime se titre je vais le reprendre!(Cé ça le manque d'originalité...)Et aussi chose a savoir, ma fic se passe après le tome 5 .  
  
Disclamer: Y a quasiment rien a moi, sauf deux ou trois perso a date, tout est a Rowling.  
  
Prologue  
  
On entendit frapper trois petit coup a la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd et le grincement de la vieille porte qui s'ouvre. Remus se tenais au millieu du hall pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Une femme du même age que celui ci et , au cheveux d'un brun foncé et quelque peu emmelés, lui sera la main qu'il tendait et le sera dans ses bras sans qu'il s'y attende.  
  
-Oh Remus, je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, dit-elle dans un pincement de voix. Je... il...tu ... enfin je ne sais plus...et elle fondit en larme sur l'épaule de Remus. J'aurais du être là, empêcher cette espèce de Bella..., un sanglot l'étouffa et elle ne pu finir sa phrase.  
  
-Écoute moi Soranna, tu le connaissait aussi bien que moi, et rien ne l'aurais empêcher de faire ça, il l'a fait pour Harry et parce qu'il ne surportait plus d'être enfermer ici, et c'est comprenable, mais maintenant tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de continuer de protéger Harry, de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien.  
  
-Oui tu raison, elle se décolla de Remus pour lui faire face, oui, il ne sera pas mort en vain, l'ordre sera différante sans lui mais elle prend du pouvoir et nous le vengerons, et nous protègerons Harry, oui c'est se qu'il faut. Elle essuya ses yeux embruer de larmes. Bon je vais aller en haut me reposer un peu avant d'aller voir Molly.  
  
Elle monta le vieil escalier jusqu'au dernier palier. Elle poussa une vieille porte et regarda dans un coin de la pièce et fit un sourir.  
  
-Salut Buck, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
Buck la regarda d'un air questionneur et alla vers la porte et alla ensuite vers une cape accrocher au mur. Soranna se leva et alla la prendre et retourna sur le lit suivi de buck qui posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.  
  
-Non buck, il est partit, un sanglot étouffa une fois de plus ses paroles, il est partit pour toujours, il ne reviendra pa...pas, elle sera l'étoffe contre elle, il est partit et il ne reviendra pas.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en murmurant le nom de Sirius et en reniflant puis elle tomba endormie. 


	2. Bonne Nouvelle

Disclamer: Ya rien rien rien a moi, sauf Soranna dans le Prologue et quelqu'un d'autre mais ça c'est pas pour tout de suite!  
  
1. Bonne Nouvelle  
  
Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller au milieu d'un rêve banal sous les coups de bec de Hedwidge qui réclamait son déjeuner. Il ouvrit les yeux, les frotta, frappé par la lumière et tourna la tête vers son vieux cadran et vit qu'il indiquait 10:47. Harry se refrotta les yeux, jamais il n'avais pu se lever si tard, tant cette été que dans tout le temps passé a Privet Drive, sa tante serais venu frapper à sa porte bien plus tôt. Un peu étourdi, il se leva, nourrit Hedwidge, la carressa sur la tête et sortit de sa chambre et alla a la cuisine. La tante Pétunia l'accueilla avec un faux sourir en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormit. Harry se pinça le bras pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Depuis plus de 3 semaine qu'il étais ici et il ne se fesait pas à l'idée que son oncle et sa tante soit gentil avec lui. Le fait que quelque membre de l'ordre ai menacé Vernon et Pétunia, étais le seul réconfort que Harry éprouvait a être ici. Il y avait aussi la fin de ses cauchemards avec les portes, mais se côté ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Est-ce que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, pour que Harry ne fasse plus de cauchemard...il n'en savait rien.  
  
Harry s'assit a table en voyant Dudley s'enfuir en disant qu'il était attendu par un ami. Il prit son déjeuner qui était de taille imposable a comparé tout se qu'il ai mangé ici, mais il n'avais pas très faim, alors il grignota un toast, et 2 morceaux de bacon et remonta a sa chambre pour pratiquer l'occlumancie. Car oui, il s'était décider a la pratiquer pour évité qu'une chose comme celle qui c'est produite a la fin de l'année ne réarrive, car il se mettais a imaginé qu'il arrivait la même chose a Hermione ou a Ron que ce qui étais arrivé a Sirius.  
  
Harry venait a peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre qu'il vit une chouette entré en trombe. Elle portait la gazette du sorcier. Harry posa la somme du dans le sac de la chouette et prit son journal qu'il s'empressa de lire.  
  
....Vous savez-qui est de retour....... Dumbledore l'avait prédi....... Le jeune Harry Potter avais raison depuis le début...... le seigneur des ténèbres ni aucun de ses mangemorts n'a frappé depuis l'attaque au ministère....... Mr Lucius Malefoy reconnu a présent comme mangemort ainsi que .... Il est étrange que rien ne se soit encore passé....  
  
Harry referma la gazette, toujours les mêmes choses, rien n'indiquant que Voldemort ai fait quoi que se soit. Pour bien du monde c'étais rassurant, mais pas pour Harry. Il écrivait a toute les semaines a l'ordre du phénix pour dire qu'il allait bien mais ils ne lui répondait que brièvement, sans rien lui dire, c'en étais frustrant, mais au moins Ron et Hermione le tenais au courant de se qu'eux savaient. C'étais peu mais au moins c'étais mieux que l'été dernier.  
  
Hermione passerait les 4 dernières semaines de l'été chez Ron et Harry espérait que Mr. Weasley convaique Dumbledore qu'il puisse faire de même. Il se reconcentra sur le fait de vider son esprit, mais a tout les moments Sirius lui revenait en tête, et lorsqu'il réussi a chasser Sirius de ses pensées c'est une image de son rêve qui lui apparue, un pendentif en argent, en forme de coeur au coup d'une femme sans visage, il étais attiré par le pendentif, il voulais l'ouvrir, comme avec les portes de son ancien rêve. En pensant au porte, Harry chassa ces images de sa tête et fit le vide a nouveau pour continuer son occlumencie. Harry passa le dîner pour continuer a s'entrainer jusqu'a tard dans l'après midi.  
  
Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, il eu la visite d'un hibou, cette fois un grand duc brun clair portant une lettre a la patte droite. Harry l'approcha et le reconnu comme le hibou qui servait de retour a l'envois de ses lettre a l'ordre. Il s'empressa de prendre la lettre et de l'ouvrir. Il reconnu l'écriture du Professeur Lupin, qui lui écrivait presqu'en code secret.  
  
Cher neveu de Snifle, (Harry eu un pincement au coeur en lisant ça)  
  
Nous espérons tous que tu te porte bien. De notre coté, ça va assez bien mais chacun de nous est débordé de choses dont tu te doute surement. Nous sommes toujours où tu te doute, et l'endroit est de mieux en mieux. Moi ainsi, que les autres personnes avec qui tu a parler dans ta cuisine viendrons te voir dans 2 jours à l'endroit où tout a commencer l'été passé en une mauvaise compagnie. Sois-y à 20h37, soit a l'heure.  
  
Un ami et alié  
  
Lunar  
  
Pour toute personne sauf Harry et peut-être Hermione et Ron, il aurait été complètement impossible de comprendre quoi que se soit, et tant mieux, avec toute les chances qu'une lettre soit intercepté de nos jours...  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourir en penssant qu'il allait revoir les membres de l'ordre dans deux jours mais se sourir s'effaca lorsqu'il pensa que Sirius ne fesais plus partit de l'ordre. Il entendit la voie de sa tante qui l'appelais pour souper alors il s'éfforça de chasser les larmes de ses yeux et descendit.  
  
***********  
  
Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'espère aussi que vous aller me donner votre opinion bonne ou mauvaise...! 


	3. Rencontre d'alliés

Auteur: Il mesure environ ... non je niaise, j'suis po si niaiseuse quand même, l'auteur c'est Moi Sirianna1  
  
Disclamer : Ya rien rien rien a moi, sauf Soranna dans le Prologue et une autre sorcière qui devrait aparaitre brievement dans le prochain chapitre...  
  
Merci pour vos encouragement!  
  
2- Rencontre d'alliés  
  
Harry descendit l'escalier et se précipita vers la porte en regardant sa vieille montre, elle indiquait 19h58. Il allait donc avoir un peu de temps a lui avant d'aller rejoindre les membres de L'ordre. En mettant la main sur la porte, il entendi la voie de sa tante.  
  
-Où va tu a cette heure???  
  
-Je vais re... je vais marcher un peu, j'étouffe ici, est-ce que ça vous pose un problème, dit-il avec un peu d'amusement dans la voie.  
  
-Non, non pas du tout, mais soit prudent d'accord.  
  
Il fit de tête que oui et sortit le plus vite dehors comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa tante lui conseillant d'être prudent...il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, le fait que les membres de l'ordre lui ai parler et pouf elle et sont mari étais maintenant trop gentil avec lui, un peu comme quand ils avaient appris que le parain de Harry étais un dangereux évadé de prison.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un noeud dans l'estomac en pensant a Sirius, depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Remus, au lieu d'être content de les revoirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de l'avoir laisser venir avec eux se soir là, de l'avoir laisser mourrir. Harry chassa cette idée, il ne devait pas leur en vouloir... Il se concentra sur le fait de marcher et sur rien d'autre. Il passa sur Magnolia Crescent et ragarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était maintenant 20h22. Il n'avait plus le temps de se perdre dans ses idées, il devait aller où on l'attendais. Il passa ensuite sur Magnolia Road, en se dirigeant vers l'endoit, où un an avant il avait été attaqué par 2 détraqueurs. Cet endroit se situait dans un coin de la rue avec seulement 2 maison et très peu de lumière, parfait se dit il. A nouveau il regarda l'heure, 20h36, plus qu'une minute, et ils seraient là. Harry attendi, en tendant l'oreil afin de percevoir le moindre bruit, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Tout a coup, toute les lumières de se bout de la rue s'éteignirent en même temps, un peu comme l'avait fait Maugrey avec un genre de briquet, mais là c'était toute les lumières d'un seul coup qui c'était éteind à l'exception d'une lumière de baguette un peu au loin. Harry porta sa main a sa poche pret a utiliser sa baguette en cas de besoin mais il entendit la voix noueuse de Maugrey chuchoter:  
  
-Ça va petit c'est nous, tu peu baisser ta garde, mais reste prudent on ne sait jamais...  
  
-Maugrey ça va, arrête personne d'autre que nous est ici en se moment, marmona la voix jeune d'une femme, Tonks! Elle s'approcha, la baguette levé pour voir où elle marchait et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait maintenant les cheveux attaché en catogan de couleur bleu électrique. Salut Harry, comment vas-tu?  
  
-Heum bien... a cet instant tout les autres sorciers rester dans l'ombre s'approchèrent, il y avais Maugrey, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Mondingus Fletcher.  
  
-Très bien Harry, je vois que mon message étais assez clair, bon nous allons t'accompagné jusque chez ton oncle et ta tante pour que tu puisse faire tes valises, nous allons t'ammener au Q.G., ne me pose pas de question pour l'instant, nous allons y répondre tout a l'heure compris?  
  
-Oui, heu ok.  
  
Et la petite gang des plus inordinaire se dirigea vers le 4 privet Drive. Arrivé a la porte, Harry tourna la poigné et entra suivi de sa garde. L'oncle Vernon sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui entrait ainsi sans frappé et vit Harry, il s'apprettait a dire on ne sais quel commentaire mais failli s'étouffer losqu'il vit, Maugrey suivit des autres membres de l'ordre.  
  
-Qu'est...qu'est.. qui ....que voulez vous...???  
  
-Nous sommes venu chercher Harry pour qu'il vienne avec nous afin que demain il aille rejoindre quelque uns de ses amis, en un lieu plus sur.  
  
-Je vais chez Ron, c'est ça??? Demanda Harry d'un ton joyeux et suppliant.  
  
-Exact, mais tu devra passer la nuit au Q.G. avec nous, ensuite nous t'accompagnerons chez Ron et vous,dit Lupin en pointant Vernon, vous n'avez pas d'objection?  
  
-Non, non., a la suite de ses mots il alla se réfugier avec la Tante Pétunia et Dudley dans un coin de la cuisine, ou ils étaient a peine visible.  
  
-Très bien Harry, monte faire se que tu as à faire et redescend, nous t'attendons.  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et en moins de 5 minutes il redescendait avec sa grosse valise dans une main et la cage vide de hedwidge dans l'autre. Aussitot les membres de l'ordre allèrent l'aider a tout ammener et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et Tonks sortit de sa poche un petit sac de toile attaché avec une petite corde.  
  
-Hum, Tonks , la cheminé ne peut-être utiliser avec la poudre de cheminette, elle fonctione avec un faux feu.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, elle a déja fonctionner pour un voyage comme celui ci, et cette fois encore nous avont pu la faire connecter au réseau des cheminée pour aller au quartier général en toute confidentialité de la part du ministère. Je passe le premier et tu vient tout de suite après compris? Lui dit Lupin et parlant de la quatrième année de Harry.  
  
-Oui ça va.  
  
Maugrey pris sa baguette et murmura, sourdinam en direction des murs.  
  
-On est jamais trop prudent, ainsi personne ne pourra entendre le lieu du Q.G.  
  
Lupin pris un peu de poudre dans une main, dans l'autre il tendi sa baguette vers le foyer et dit incendio, des flammes bleu prirent place dans le foyer et il entra dedans et lacha la poudre et dit 12 Square Grimmaurd et il disparru, comme aspirer a l'intérieur de la cheminée. Harry s'approcha avec ses choses de la cheminée.  
  
-Je m'occupe de ta valise petit, prend ta cage et articule bien. Lui dit Maugrey.  
  
Il était sur que Harry prononcerait bien, il avait déja hésiter dans une prononciation et c'étais retrouver au mauvais endroit, et il n'avait pas envit que ça se reproduise. Il laissa sa valise au milieu du salon et entra dans la cheminée, les flammes répendaient une douce chaleur sur ses mollets. Il enleva ses lunettes et les rengea dans sa poche, il pris de la poudre dans le sac que tendait Tonks et la laissa tomber dans les flammes et dissait haut et fort 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentit tirer par les bras, et secouer d'un côté et de l'autre et il vit plusieur centaine de cheminée défiler devant ses yeux. Et tout a coup il arrêta devant une cheminer, celle du 12 Square Grimmaurd et il se sentit tomber sur un vieux tapis poussièreux.  
  
************* Voici mon deuxième chapitre... un peu semblable a un du livre je sais mais cé po ma faute, JKR ma voler mes idées :P , alors voila, on va revoir le trio au complet dans le prochain chapitre, mais il va prendre un tit peu de temps a paraitre pcq j'ai des examens c'est temps ci et plein de truc a faire moins interessant qu'écrire mais j'ai pas le choix des faire avant, mais je vous promet un autre chapitre le plus vite possible!!!  
  
Merci de me donner vos commentaires! 


	4. Une traverse d'horreur

Voila le chapitre 3! Ben j'ai pas grand chose a dire, sauf merci a mes lecteurs!  
  
Disclamer:Cette fic est entièrement a moi, elle vient de ma tête mais si vous voyer des ressemblance a d'autre,ça se peu, j'ai tellement lu de fic que dans ma tête ça se mélange! Alors voila, bonne lecture! Pour tout les perso, lieux et autres, c'est malheureusement pas à moi mais A J.K. Rowling sauf deux tit perso!  
  
3.Une traverse d'horreur  
  
Harry venait tout juste d'arriver au 12 Square Grimmaurd qu'il entendit les cris persent de la mère de Sirius un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Remus lui tendit la main et l'aida a se relever. Harry secoua ses vêtements et fit le saut en entendant le poufff des autres arrivant qui avait transplaner.  
  
-Harry, tu doit être quelque peu épuiser alors si tu veut, tu peux aller te coucher dans la chambre que tu as occuper l'été dernier, Mondingus tu veut bien monter les bagages de Harry?  
  
On entendit Mondingus murmurer des trucs incompréansible et monter les bagages de Harry en haut.  
  
-Oui je crois bien que je vais aller dormir un peu. Demain je vais aller chez Ron alors?  
  
-Oui, nous allons a nouveau utiliser la poudre de cheminette et tu passera le reste des vacances la-bas.  
  
Un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres mais il disparue lorsqu'il se mit a observer la pièce, c'étais celle qu'il avait néttoyer avec Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Sirius, lorsque celui-ci lui avait parler de sa famille.  
  
-Ça va aller Harry? Lui demanda Tonk un peu inquiête.  
  
-Heu...oui...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé, qui lui allait aux épaules, avec des yeux d'une couleur assez difficile a identifier, un mélange de bleu et de vert, elle avait un assez beau visage, qui aurait encore mieux avec un sourir, elle était assez grande, et semblais avoir le même age que Sirius. Elle s'approcha de Remus et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille et celui-ci fit oui de la tête. Elle s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit la main et dit.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Soranna, j'étais une grande amie de ton parrain. Harry prit sa main et fut surpris par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Harry, enchanté. En disant c'est mot un magnifique sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle déséra sa main un peu contre sa volonté.  
  
-Je suis aussi enchanté de te rencontré, bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde, bonne nuit Harry.  
  
-Heum, bonne nuit vous aussi.  
  
Harry monta jusqu'a sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormi très vite. Le lendemain il se leva vers 8h et alla a la cuisine où Soranna cuisinait le déjeuner.  
  
-Bon matin Harry, que veut tu manger?  
  
-Juste un toast, merci. Harry était surpris par la tendresse avec laquelle elle lui parlait, elle lui réchauffait le coeur a chacun de ses mots.  
  
Elle lui tendit le toast et il l'avala presque d'un coup! Remus entra dans la cuisine suivi de Tonks.  
  
-Harry si tu es près, nous allons, moi et Tonks t'ammener chez les Weasley.  
  
-J'suis prêt!  
  
-Très bien, je viens de parler avec Mrs Weasley et elle dit qu'ils vont aller au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui puisqu'ils viennent de recevoir leur lettres, elle voulais te dire de te préparer pour cela.  
  
-Ça va, je vais chercher mes choses et j'arrive. Harry monta très vite, pris ses choses et vit un hiboux de l'école entré en trombe dans la chambre et de donner une lettre de fournitures a Harry qui le prit et la rangea soigneusement dans sa malle et descendit rejoindre Lupin. Celui-ci pris la malle de Harry, entra dans le feu de la cheminée, lacha la poudre de sa main et dit Le Terrier et il disparue. Harry fit de même suivit de Tonks.  
  
Harry atterit dans le salon des Weasley sous les yeux de Mrs. Weasley, de Ron, des jumeaux, Ginny, Hermione qui lui souriait. Mrs Weasley l'aida a se relever et dit aux jumeaux de monté les bagages de Harry dans la chambre de Ron. Ron tendit la main a Harry qui la serra chaleureusement, Hermione elle lui sauta au coup et lui dit a quel point elle était contente qu'il n'ai rien fait de stupide durant les vacances qu'il a passer seul.  
  
-Merci Remus, aller les enfants préparer vous, on part dans 15 minutes et n'oublier pas votre liste.  
  
Tout le monde coura d'un côté et de l'autre pour se préparer et tout le monde se retrouva devant la cheminée avec Remus et Tonks qui allaient les accompagner. Chacun passa par la cheminée et ils se rejoingnirent devant Gringott. Ensuite ils allèrent chez Fleuri et Bott pour les livres. Les achats furent assez rapides car il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Midi approcha vite et Mrs. Weasley autorisa le trio a aller de leur côté pour manger entre eux. Ils tombèrent sur un petit resto de pizza et ils virent que c'était tranquil, donc idéal pour parler en paix. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Myra, je serais votre serveuse pour l'heure de votre repas, voulez vous une table intérieur ou sur la terrace?  
  
-Heum, Harry regarda Ron et Hermione qui ne savait pas trop, la terrace sera parfaite.  
  
-Très bien, voici le menu, je reviens dans un instant.  
  
-Alors Harry, comment ça été les vacances chez ton oncle? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Pas trop mal, je dois dire que la rencontre de l'ordre avec mon oncle l'a calmé un peu! Mais le fait que l'on entende pas parler de Voldemort m'inquiête un peu... Et vous de votre côté?  
  
-Mes parents on de la difficulter a comprendre tout se qui se passe avec Voldemort mais ils comprennent qu'il est dangereux et savent a quoi s'en tenir.  
  
-Heu Ron, dit Harry en regardant son meilleur ami qui ne semblais pas trop s'interesser a la conversation mais ne cessait de regarder la jeune serveuse accoudé au contoir. Youhou Ron, toujours avec nous?  
  
-Hein, eh...heu.. oui ...non je veut dire quoi? Ron affichait une figure d'une couleur pivoine!  
  
-Non rien. Harry eut tout le mal du monde a ne pas éclater de rire mais du se retenir car la serveuse venait de s'approcher de leur table.  
  
-Est-ce que je peut prendre votre commande? Harry regarda ses deux amis et se mis d'accord sur une pizza peperoni fromage bacon. Très bien je vous apporte ça dans 15 minutes.  
  
Les 15 minutes passèrent vite, les trois amis se racontèrent milles et une joke, pour parfois revenir sur des sujets plus sérieux mais pour vite s'en réloigner. Ron était en pleine plaisanterie.  
  
-Ok, c'est l'histoire d'un trol qui rencontre un gobelin et qui lui dit... la serveuse venait de poser la pizza sur la table... heu...mer...mer..ci...!  
  
-De rien, elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, Il va bien votre ami? Et elle s'éloigna avec un beau sourire au lèvres. A peine le trio commençais a manger qu'ont entendit les POUF de gens qui transplane tout près et en grand nombre et vite suivit de hurlement et de bousculade...  
  
Harry leva la tête et vit que 7 mangemorts venaient de transplaner au milieu d'une foule prise de panique. Harry se leva et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette et il fut vite immiter par Hermione et Ron. Le trio se lança contre la foule, on entendait que des cris, et on vit même une ou deux éclairs vertes traverser le ciel. Harry arriva devant les mangemorts, l'un d'eux se tourna vers lui et fut malheureusement plus rapide et pointa sa baguette et dit Dolori mais il n'u pas le temps de finir qu'un Stupéfix l'avait violament frapper. Harry se retourna et vit Myra, la serveuse du resto qui pointait sa baguette a l'endroit où avait été le mangemort. Il vient pour la remercier mais elle l'interompa.  
  
-C'est pas le moment des merci mais le moment de se battre. Elle avait une lueur méchante dans les yeux et fonça sur le mangemort le plus proche. Harry fit de même et dans un concert de cri et formune et d'éclair Harry fut tiré par en arrière par une main. C'étais Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Harry aller vient, ça revient au ministère de faire ça, et ne rouspète pas c'est trop dangereux, elle l'entraina dans une boutique de chaudron ou tout le monde les attendait. Bon tout le monde est là? Parfait, aller vite dans la cheminer et au Terrier, aller.. vite...  
  
**************  
  
Il étais un peu plus long que les autre (pour rien dire si on veut) :) mais la suite s'en vient meilleure! Merci pour les review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et merci de me laisser vos commentaires, opinion et autres! :D 


	5. Fête au Terrier

4. Fête au Terrier  
  
Harry c'étais précipiter dans la cuisine dès son réveil pour pouvoir lire la gazette du sorcier, il était sûr qu'elle parlerais de l'attaque de la veille. Madame Weasley préparait le déjeuner et paraissait avoir très peu dormit.  
  
-Comment va tu Harry???  
  
-Pas trop mal, est-ce que les autres sont lever?  
  
-Non tu es le premier. La gazette est sur la table si c'est se que tu cherche...  
  
Harry s'assit a la table et prit le journal dans ses mains.  
  
Le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom est fait de façon morbide.  
  
Hier, durant l'après midi, un après-midi des plus tranquille sur le chemin de traverse, une troupe de sept mangemorts est apparue au milieu d'une foule en plein magasinage. Les mangemorts n'ont fait preuve d'aucune pitié face a tout c'est sorcier et par chance une troupe de mage guerrier est vite apparue pour arrêter ces mangemorts. Aucune perte de ce côté, mais nous avons la triste nouvelle d'annoncer la mort de 3 sorciers, Edgard Wallace, du ministère, et deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard, Samatha Heig, 13 ans et Hannah Abbot, 16 ans. Les familles vivent un grand deuil et rien ne pourra pardonner se qui est arrivé et chacun de son côté désire vengeance mais le ministère insiste pour que le calme soit préserver...  
  
Harry s'était arrêter de lire, trois morts, c'est pas si pire si on pense a tout les morts que Voldemort a fait il y a quelque années, mais ça reste trop... Hannah, une compagne d'école de Harry, une amie, la jeune fille blonde qui en deuxième année l'avait protéger des choses que disait les autres Poufsouffles, une jeune fille si gentille et innocente qui a perdu la vie, Harry n'allais pas laisser ça passer...  
  
Il lança la gazette au bout de la table et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Mrs Weasley mit sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura de sa douce voix :  
  
-Ça va aller Harry, je sais que tu devais en connaître une et si tu désire parler je suis là.  
  
-Tout se que j'ai a dire c'est que Voldemort payera très cher la prix de chaque vie qu'il prend et prendra et que je jure qu'il payera... oh oui je lui ferais payer la mort de Hannah et celle de tout les autres... une lueur méchante brillait dans ses yeux et il pesait chacun de ses mots sous les yeux un peu gêner de Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry resta assis sur la chaise jusqu'au levé de tout le monde. Ron fut le premier suivi des jumeaux. Ils lurent tous la gazette et maugrèrent tous des insultes et Ron murmura quelques mots pour Hannah. Hermione et Ginny descendirent les dernières et lorsque Hermione lut le journal a son tour elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dans les bras de madame Weasley mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard des autres sur elle, elle ravala ses larmes et murmura :  
  
-Cette espèce de monstre de Voldemort, je vais lui planté ma baguette dans les deux yeux et lui ferais manger les pissenlit par la racine, oh oui... elle fulminait et était rouge de rage, les yeux embrumer de larme. Elle fini par se calmer lorsque Ron lui frotta les épaules et alla s'asseoir à la table où tout le monde mangeait a peine et en silence. Le trio, une fois le repas remonta dans la chambre de Ron et y restèrent toute l'après-midi, dans un silence de frustration.  
  
-Qu'est ce que le ministère va faire suite a ça? Demanda Hermione sans vraiment attendre de réponse, seulement dans le but de briser le silence.  
  
-Tant qu'ils les font payer, et qu'ils paient cher ... marmonna Ron.  
  
On entendis Mrs .Weasley les appeler pour le souper. Chacun fut surpris que le temps ai passer si vite en des conditions pareils, en fait c'est surtout Harry qui avait l'air le plus surpris, on aurait dit que Hermione et Ron essayaient de cacher quelque chose. Ils descendirent les escaliers et arriver en bas, ils trouvèrent la cuisine plonger dans le noir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry se tourna vers Ron mais celui-ci avait disparu, de même que Hermione. Harry s'apprêtait a sortir sa baguette mais toute les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et on entendit un immense bonne fête Harry!!!  
  
Harry avait complètement oublier que c'était sa fête, enfin se matin il y avait penser mais les évènement de la veille lui avait vite fait oublier. Madame Weasley le conduisit à la table ou plusieurs cadeaux l'attendaient!  
  
-Désoler que l'ambiance ne soit pas vraiment a la joie et que pourtant vous vous efforcer de me faire une fête...  
  
-Mais voyons Harry, justement ça nous à un peu changer les idées et c'est po tout les jours qu'on à 16 ans! S'exclama Madame Weasley, du même coup elle amena un énorme gâteau que tout le monde se partagea!  
  
-Bon il est temps de passer au cadeaux!!! S'écria Ron. Tiens le mien! Désoler ce n'est pas grand chose...  
  
Harry ouvra une grosse boite et trouva une boite de farce et attrape de Fred et George et du nécessaire a baguette ainsi qu'un livre de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Merci Ron, et pour tout dire, je trouve ça vraiment super!  
  
Hermione lui tendit son cadeau. Il ouvrit le paquet cadeau qui avait été soigneusement attacher et trouva une montre.  
  
-Heu merci Hermione.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une montre ordinaire Harry, elle a le pouvoir de t'avertir si des dangers sont proches et si regarde comme il faut, le cadran est comme celui de l'horloge des Weasleys. Harry, Ron, Hermione, les membres de AD, les Weasleys, voila se qu'on voyais!  
  
-Wow c'est très cool!  
  
Madame Weasley lui avait donner des chocolats, et un pull, et les autres enfants Weasley un bon d'achat au magasin de Fred et George.  
  
-Merci, merci beaucoup pour tout ça.  
  
-Ça nous a fait plaisir Harry, bon il est pas mal tard là... vous continuerez de parler demain là tout le monde au lit...aller!!!  
  
****** Je m'excuse si ça été long mais j'ai eu des problème avec mon ordi et en plus deux gros oraux a préparer et a un a filmer alors le temps me manque mais bref je l'ai tout de même fini! Le chapitre 5, je sais po il est pour quand... mais il va être là dans po trop long!  
  
Merci pour vos reviews et d'autre me font toujours plaisir! 


	6. Le Poudlard Express

5. Le Poudlard Express  
  
Harry tourna quelque fois sur le dos et sur le ventre pour finalement mettre son oreiller sur sa tête. On entendit quelque coup a la porte et elle fini par s'ouvrir à la volée.  
  
-Ron , Harry, mais on se dépêche vous allez être en retard, il est 7h, allez debout et que ça saute sinon vous passerez le déjeuner.  
  
Harry sortit finalement des couvertures a la suites d'un Ron écheveler et grommelant des injures incompréhensibles. Tout deux s'habillèrent un peu a la mêler mais finirent par mettre les bons morceaux aux bons endroits. Ils prirent leurs grosses valises en s'assurant qu'ils n'oubliaient rien et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout le monde étaient déjà attabler a l'exception de Mr. Weasley qui était au travail, comme l'indiquait l'horloge de la famille.  
  
-S'lut Hermione, marmonna Ron.  
  
-Bonjour vous deux, j'ai eu peur de ne pas vous voir descendre.  
  
Chacun mangea rapidement et vingt minutes plus tard on entendit un « pouf » ou plutôt deux et même un troisième. C'étais Lupin, Tonk et Maugrey.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, êtes vous prêt??? Demanda Lupin. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Parfait elles sont arrivées, j'ai réussi à avoir deux voitures du ministères alors tout le monde dehors avec ses choses.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny sortirent avec leurs grosses malles suivit des Jumeaux et de Madame Weasley.  
  
-Bon Harry, Ron , Remus et Tonk on prend cette voiture et les autres l'autre. Dit Fol Œil.  
  
Chacun alla où on lui avait dit et le trajet se fit sans aucunes embrouilles . Ils arrivèrent a la gare 5 minutes avant le départ du train.  
  
-Allez, allez les enfants on ne traînent pas. Dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix nerveuse, elle prit Ginny dans ses bras suivit de Ron de Hermione une autre fois de Ron, Fred y passa aussi et elle fini avec Harry. Bon soyez prudent vous quatre et Ginny étudie beaucoup, se sont tes BUSE ma chérie.  
  
-Oui Oui m'man tu me l'as dit au moins cent fois cette été... Et elle monta dans le train suivie des autres.  
  
Par chance un compartiment étaient complètement vide et juste à côté de la porte. Ils glissèrent la tête par la fenêtre pour dirent un dernier au revoir.  
  
-Ne faites rien d'idiot ou de dangereux, oui c'est à toi que je parle Ronald Weasley, Harry soit prudent et si vous avez oublier quelque chose je vous l'envois, bon voyage vous quatre.  
  
Le train se mit en marche et on vit disparaître Mrs. Weasley dans une courbe que le train emprunta. Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette et fut imiter par Ron que Hermione rappela a l'ordre.  
  
-Ron je te rappelle que nous devons allez au wagon des Préfet.  
  
-Oui Oui.... Il se leva et quitta le compartiment.  
  
Ils revinrent après a peine 3 minutes.  
  
-Que faites vous??? Leur demanda Harry.  
  
-Y a déjà des prof qui se promènent alors on n'a qu'à faire de petites inspections, il baissa la voix, Hermione va s'en charger moi je bouge pas d'ici!!!  
  
Harry ne pu retenir un sourire et laissa une place pour Hermione a côté de lui. On entendit trois petit coup a la porte et par la vitre on vit une jeune fille au cheveux brun claire et au sourire à la fois gêner et sexy. Elle ouvrit la portière.  
  
-Désoler, c'est que tout est complet et comme vous n'êtes que quatre, si ça vous dérange pas bien sûr, je me suis dit que je pourrais prendre place ici. Je suis nouvelle et je connaît personne alors c'est dur de trouver une place, les seuls autres nouveaux sont en première...  
  
-Que veut tu dire par les seuls nouveaux sont des premières? lui demanda Ron.  
  
-Je suis nouvelles mais je suis en 6eme si ça ne paraît pas! Alors je peu ou pas???  
  
-Bien sur! S'exclama Ron avant même d'avoir consulter du regard les autres!  
  
-Merci! Elle entra et mit sa valise par dessus les autres. Merci encore c'est vraiment gentil!  
  
-On se serrait pas déjà vu? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est possible, oh oui je me souvient je vous ai servi au resto le jour ou il y a eu les attaques sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
-Oui ça me revient! S'exclama Hermione, Myra c'est ça?  
  
-Oui c'est cela et vous?  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione Granger.  
  
-Ronald « Ron » Weasley.  
  
-Harry Potter...  
  
-Enchanter, et vous êtes en quelle année?  
  
Harry mit quelque seconde a réagir, quand il avait dit son nom il s'était attendu à une quelconque réaction mais rien, absolument rien, comme s'il était n'importe qui... c'étais une des rares fois où s'était arriver dans sa vie.  
  
-Comment se fait-il, si se n'est pas indiscret, que tu arrives en 6 eme année? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-C'est simplement parce que mon père a été muté a Londres, mes parents son tout les deux sorciers. Ma mère, elle a fait ses études ici mais a déménager en France à 20 ans et j'ai grandit la-bas. Mon anglais n'est pas trop mauvais?  
  
-Non, non on dirait que c'est ta langue maternelle! Lui dit Ron le visage tout rouge. Mais pourquoi ton père a accepter de venir travailler ici, avec le retour de tu sais qui ....  
  
-Parce que c'est ma mère qui lui a proposer de prendre le poste qui était ouvert ici parce qu'elle est mage guerrière spécialiser en duel, donc elle veut se battre au côté de Dumbledore et de ses ennemis! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs...  
  
-J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais pas mal bien, dit Harry.  
  
-Toi aussi, malgré que toi c'est normal avec ton vécu, j'ai lu tout se qui a parlé de toi et wow, tu es vraiment puissant. Et vous aussi, on a parler de vous (en parlant de Ron et Hermione)  
  
-C'est que, enfin j'ai toujours eu de l'aide et de la chance... dit Harry.  
  
Harry engagea ensuite la conversation vers un autre sujet, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement et ils devinrent vites amis avec Myra. Elle s'avérait être une futur gryffondor, courageuse, travailleuse et contre Malefoy! Un peu avant d'arriver a l'école, Drago et ses deux copains entrèrent dans leurs cabine a la volé.  
  
-Alors Potter je présume que tu dois vraiment être fier, t'as envoyer mon père en prison, tu peu être sur que tu va le payer.  
  
-Ton père a enfin eu se qu'il méritait voilà tout, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Arg tais toi la sang de bourbe...  
  
Myra s'était lever bien plus vite que tout le monde et avait sorti sa baguette qu'elle pointait sur Malefoy.  
  
-Tu sait, je connais plus de sortilèges qui pourrait te faire souffrir que tu ne peu l'imaginer, mais on m'as toujours appris de ne pas m'en prendre au pauvre petit limaçons sans défense et stupide alors tu devrais t'en tiré...pour l'instant mais ne reprononce jamais ça devant moi sinon tu va le regretter je te le jure...  
  
Malefoy tourna les talons et parti sans un autre mot.  
  
-Désolé, c'est que je déteste vraiment c'est truc de sang-pur et tout le reste...et c'est qui lui au juste?  
  
-Drago Malefoy, l'ex je-me-pense-le-roi-de-Poudlard-grace-à-mon-papa , dit Ron, ouais son père est riche alors au ministère c'est presque si on le vénère mais il est aussi mangemort et ça été prouver alors imagine la suite...!  
  
Tout le monde partie a rire et le train commença a ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter complètement a la gare de l'école.  
  
-Bon et bien ont est arriver je crois!S'exclama Hermione, on doit y aller Ron, aller dépêche, a tantôt Harry, Myra et Ginny ont vous rejoint dans 5 minutes!  
  
************  
  
Voilà le chapitre 5! Merci pour toute vos reviews et le chapitre 6 est en production dans ma tête et bientôt sur word!  
  
Merci de me laisser vos avis! 


End file.
